


Comfort

by despairprincex



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Spoilers for Chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairprincex/pseuds/despairprincex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wakes up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. When he runs into Kuzuryuu, who may or may not be coping very well, he can’t help but want to comfort him. Takes place during Chapter 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first thing I’ve wrote in a while and the first actual sexual thing I've written. It kinda got away from me, but there’s not nearly enough Kuzuhina love in this world.

It was the middle of the night when Hinata woke from his slumber. Or at least he assumed it was. It was hard to tell in this place, seeing as there isn’t any windows and his sense of time was distorted. Groaning, he shifted on the cot in attempt to ease the stiffness and aching in his bones. Choosing the crummy room hadn’t been the best decision that Hinata had made since coming to the Funhouse, but he had felt too guilty at the time to even consider taking the standard room.

He was overly aware of the hollow, gnawing feeling in his stomach. He’d been trying to ignore it all day, but the feeling only got worse as time passed. It wasn’t only him; none of them had eaten anything in over 24 hours. They probably wouldn’t be eating anything in the next 24 hours either. Monokuma had been 100% serious when he said he was going to “starve them out.”

Hinata stared up at the ceiling, wishing the gnawing feeling would go away. It wasn’t going to and he knew he probably wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon. With another groan, he pushed the thin, ratty blanket off him and stood up.Maybe if he went to the bathroom, he’d be able to fall back asleep afterwards.

It took Hinata’s eyes several moments to adjust to the lighting in the rest of Grape House. It felt strange to be moving around while everyone else was asleep. He quietly made his way down the stairs. When he reached the first floor, he took a quick glance around. He wasn’t expecting to see anyone else awake, but he wanted to make sure. Not to mention that he kind of wanted to avoid running into anyone. As much as he’d like to be optimistic about their whole situation, he wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to in the state he was currently in. To his relief, there was no one around and he headed into the bathroom.

By the time he came out, he was no longer the only one awake in Grape House. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he glanced over the floor once again, expecting no one to be there like earlier. He was surprised to see Kuzuryuu leaning against the wall next to the Grape Tower hallway. The male was staring at the floor and seemed to be deep in thought. He hadn’t even noticed Hinata leaving the bathroom.

Hinata debated on whether he should approach him or not. On one hand, Kuzuryuu seemed like he didn’t want to be bothered and Hinata just wanted to back to bed and hopefully forget his troubles for a few more hours. On the other hand, it was clear the neither of them were able to sleep and maybe having a little company for a while would distract them from their current situation. However, he didn’t have a chance to decide because Kuzuryuu had finally noticed him standing there.

"Hinata, you’re awake?" Kuzuryuu asked. Now that he was looking at him, Hinata could see just how exhausted the other looked. He figured he probably didn’t look much better.

"Couldn’t sleep. I figured going to the bathroom might help." Hinata resigned himself to staying up with the gangster and headed over to stand next to him. However, one thing was bothering him. Kuzuryuu was staying in Strawberry House, so why was he in Grape House?

"Why are you here in Grape House anyway?" He’d expected Kuzuryuu to get angry and or at least be a little defensive, but the yakuza only sighed weakly.

"Isn’t it obvious? I haven’t been able to sleep and I’m starting to get sick of staring at the walls of Strawberry House."

"Ah." Hinata could understand. He figured that one can only stand watching the same pattern repeat itself for only so long. Grape House wasn’t much better in his opinion, but they didn’t really have any other options.

The conversation trailed off into an awkward silence. Hinata wasn’t exactly sure what to do. He felt as if he should be comforting Kuzuryuu somehow, but no words came to mind. They were both in the same situation, exhausted and starving, and honestly there wasn’t much to be optimistic about. He was just about to leave when Kuzuryuu finally broke the silence.

"We’re all going to get out of here, right?" His voice was quiet and shaky and if Hinata hadn’t been standing next to him, he probably wouldn’t have heard him at all. The dark haired male swallowed hard. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. According to Monokuma, the only way to get out was by having someone commit murder and Hinata just couldn’t accept that. He was sure everyone else couldn’t either. That meant that there was a chance that none of them would get out of here and they’d all starve to death. ‘ _We’ll probably lose our minds by then._ ' He thought.

"…Yeah." His answer wasn’t very reassuring, but Hinata couldn’t think of anything else to say. Kuzuryuu only sighed and slid down the wall.

"It’s just… Peko gave me a second chance and I… don’t want to waste it. Especially not like this." His voice sounded like he was going to cry and Hinata couldn’t help but feel bad for him. They’d all been through a lot, but Kuzuryuu… Kuzuryuu had to live with the fact that the person who’d been with him since birth had sacrificed herself for him. If he was in that situation, he certainly wouldn’t want to go out like this either.

The dark haired male wanted to comfort him, he really did. However, he wasn’t sure what the yakuza’s limits were. Sure, he’d changed a lot since they first woke up on the island, but that didn’t mean he still wouldn’t get angry if Hinata crossed the line. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on the other male’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

In response, Kuzuryuu moved closer, pressing up against Hinata’s side. It was a total shock. Hinata had been expecting him to shrug him off or move away, not move closer. Not that it was a problem, though. If this was the way he wanted to be comforted, then Hinata had no problem with it. Slowly, as if to not move too quickly and somehow offend Kuzuryuu, he moved to put his arm around the smaller male.

"We’ll get through this, I promise." Hinata wasn’t sure whether or not he believed his own words, but all that mattered was that he sounded like he did. Kuzuryuu didn’t respond and silence filled the room. However, it wasn’t awkward this time. Neither of them really had anything to say and were just content sitting together on the floor.

Hinata didn’t know how long they sat there, his arm comfortingly around the other male. Maybe it had been hours or maybe it had only been minutes. It didn’t really matter to him. Despite the gnawing feeling in his stomach and the heaviness of his body, this was better than laying on his rock hard futon, trying to ignore the hunger pangs. At least this way he wasn’t alone. Although he’d never admit it, Hinata was sure Kuzuryuu felt the same way.

Kuzuryuu was the first one to move. He turned to face Hinata, with an expression he didn’t quite recognize. He seemed to want to say something, but he just quietly stared at Hinata. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Hinata couldn’t help but stare back.

He had never realized just how many freckles Kuzuryuu had. Despite how weird he felt about it, Hinata wanted to count each and every one of them. He didn’t get a chance to even start, however, because suddenly Kuzuryuu moved forward and pressed his lips against his.

The kiss wasn’t anything special. It was clumsy and awkward, neither one knowing exactly what to do or how to respond. Their position didn’t help much either, with Kuzuryuu turned awkwardly to even reach Hinata.

When they pull apart, Kuzuryuu immediately flushed and he struggled to find an explanation for his actions. Hinata probably would have laughed if he hadn’t already been moving in for a second kiss. The smaller male tenses for a moment, unsure of how to respond to a kiss not initiated by himself, before he relaxes the best he can.

It’s not as awkward this time, having already passed the awkward first kiss stage, but it’s not great either. Kuzuryuu is still turned awkwardly and neither of them are comfortable enough to test the waters just yet. Instead, Hinata just brings his hand up to gently cup the other’s cheek.

The third kiss is better. Hinata has grown bold enough to gently press against the other’s lips with his tongue, but when Kuzuryuu stiffens, he immediately retreats. He starts to regret his decision when the smaller boy pulls away.

"H-Hold on." He stammers, face flushed red. He shrugs Hinata’s hand off his shoulder and for a moment Hinata is afraid he’s going to leave. He doesn’t though, instead moving to straddle Hinata. Hinata is slightly taken aback by his actions, which causes Kuzuryuu to flush even more.

"I-If you tell anyone about this, I swear I’ll fucking kill you." Hinata only hums in response, leaning in for another kiss. The smaller male is more compliant this time, parting his lips slightly and allowing Hinata to slide his tongue into his mouth. He’s still tense though and Hinata reassuringly rubs his back until he feels him relax.

One of Kuzuryuu’s hands end up in Hinata’s hair while the other one grips his shirt. Hinata has one hand around Kuzuryuu, helping to support his weight while the other rests on his hip, fingers lightly brushing bare skin. He wants to slide his hand upwards, to fully touch the skin underneath his shirt, but he isn’t sure how the other will react.

When they pull apart for air, they’re both flushed and panting for air. Hinata uses this opportunity to slide Kuzuryuu’s suit jacket off his shoulders. The smaller male shrugs it off and Hinata puts it off to the side somewhere. Next to go are the ties, both Hinata’s and Kuzuryuu’s. From there, Kuzuryuu begins unbuttoning his shirt.

The moment the shirt comes off Hinata is stunned. The yakuza’s skin is covered in beautiful tattoos and scars. He’d been expecting the scars, seeing as how Kuzuryuu had been injured in Peko’s execution, but he couldn’t say that he’d been expecting the tattoos. To him they’re absolutely fascinating and he can’t help but stare. This obviously makes Kuzuryuu uncomfortable and he shifts around awkwardly.

"Is it really necessary to stare so much? Come on." The yakuza grumbles and reaches for Hinata’s shirt to unbutton it. Once it’s off, he tosses off to the side with the rest of the clothes and leans in and kisses him roughly.

This time Hinata doesn’t hold back. He runs his hands up and down bare skin, tracing the designs of the tattoos in some places. Kuzuryuu hums in content and moans quietly every time Hinata’s fingers brush over his nipples. The dark haired male decides he wants to hear more of those noises so he focuses his attention there, causing Kuzuryuu to moan loudly and drop his head onto Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata takes the opportunity to lean in and gently kiss and suck on the smaller boy’s neck. In response, Kuzuryuu groans and grinds his hips downwards, causing Hinata to become painfully aware of how hard he is.

For some reason he thinks of the time not long ago when Kuzuryuu accused him of “pitching a tent” and he can’t help but laugh. Kuzuryuu lifts his head to look and him and glares. This only makes him smile wider.

"Is now the appropriate time to be ‘pitching a tent’?" He asks. It take Kuzuryuu a second to register what he’s asking before he flushes again.

"S-Shut up, you dumbass." He scowls and unexpectedly presses his hand to the other’s crotch. Hinata groans and involuntarily thrusts his hips upwards towards that hand. Kuzuryuu grins and moves his hand, rubbing lightly against Hinata’s clothed dick. Hinata groans again and digs his nails into Kuzuryuu’s hips.

"Not teasing me now, are you?" The yakuza asked, applying a little more pressure to his motions. Hinata just groans in response and Kuzuryuu can’t help but feel accomplished. He continues to move his hand until Hinata stops him, breathing hard.

"I want to… Can I… Can I try something?" Hinata asks, trying to catch his breath. Kuzuryuu immediately stiffens. He’s most definitely not comfortable with the idea of doing… that. Hinata notices immediately and shakes his head.

"No, no! I don’t mean… you know. I, uh, just… Is this okay?" He asks, fingers resting on the buckle of the yakuza’s belt. Kuzuryuu nervously nods and Hinata immediately begins unbuckling his pants. He moves slowly to reassure Kuzuryuu that he’ll stop anytime if asked. He unbuttons his pants and slowly reaches inside, teasingly brushing his fingers against Kuzuryuu’s dick. Kuzuryuu moans and bucks his hips in attempt to get Hinata to touch him. It works because Hinata takes his dick in his hand and strokes in excruciatingly slow. Kuzuryuu whines in protest and bucks his his hips again.

Hinata then withdraws completely, moving to unbutton his own pants. Kuzuryuu scowls at him for completely abandoning him and takes it upon himself to pleasure himself. He pulls his pants down further, freeing his dick. However, as he goes to touch himself, Hinata, who has taken his own dick out as well, swats his hand away.

"Take your pants off and come here." Kuzuryuu pale slightly. _Is he really going to… do that?_ He hesitates, staring awkwardly at Hinata. Hinata realizes his mistake and quickly adds, "I promise I’m not going to do anything that’ll hurt you."

"…You better keep your promise." Kuzuryuu warns before sliding his pants and underwear down his legs and then kicking them off. He’s putting his full trust in Hinata right now. Hinata just smiles at him reassuringly and pulls him closer.

"What are you going to do?" Kuzuryuu asks nervously. Hinata only shushes him and gently kisses his cheek. From there, he kisses his nose, then his forehead and then he stops. He slowly reaches for the eyepatch covering the smaller male’s right eye.

"Can I….?" He asks, quietly. Kuzuryuu doesn’t quite understand why Hinata feels the need to take it off. It’s not like he can see out of it anyway. But he nods and Hinata slides the eyepatch off and gently kisses the injured eye. Kuzuryuu flinches a bit, still uncomfortable with anything even getting close to that eye, but Hinata does again, ever so gently. He’s not sure how to feel about this, so he just leans in and kisses Hinata instead.

Hinata uses this as an opportunity to take both of their dicks into his hand and slowly strokes them. Kuzuryuu gasps into the kiss and grabs on to Hinata’s shoulder in attempt to steady himself. He’d never done anything like this, nor had the thought ever crossed his mind. All he knew now was that he’d never felt anything like it and it felt amazing with Hinata’s hardness sliding against his own with each and every stroke.

Hinata’s pace started out excruciatingly slow to Kuzuryuu. All he wanted was for him to move faster, faster, faster. But he continued at the same pace until Kuzuryuu had enough and covered the other’s hand with his own. He had intended on being the one in control of the pace, but Hinata quickly moved his hand to cover Kuzuryuu’s. He started out slow again, guiding Kuzuryuu’s hand up and down. With each stroke, his pace began to increase. The kiss got progressively more and more sloppy until eventually they separated to take in some desperately needed air.

Kuzuryuu gripped Hinata’s shoulder tightly, digging his nails into it. He was probably drawing blood but he just didn’t care. Hinata’s free arm was wrapped around Kuzuryuu’s waist, holding him close and steady. Their movements were fast and uneven, pushing them closer to the edge.

"H-Hinata…" Kuzuryuu moaned as he came. Hinata followed him a couple seconds later with a groan. Their movements slowed and eventually stopped, cum coating their hands. Neither of them moved for a while, exhausted.

"We should probably get cleaned up." Hinata was the first one to recover and suggest moving. Kuzuryuu groaned, not wanting to move. He scooted forward and rested his head against Hinata’s shoulder.

"Don’t wanna," he grumbled.

"We have to, before someone else wakes up." He gently nudges Kuzuryuu back into sitting position. He can tell that the smaller male is exhausted and he can’t say he feels much better. But they can’t just sit here like this. Especially not since they have no idea when the girls might wake up.

Kuzuryuu leans in for one last kiss and Hinata is happy to meet him halfway.


End file.
